Rumors, Revenge and Repercussions
by ALittleDropOfRain
Summary: When a slutty cheerleader & false rumors destroy Paige's life at home her parents send her to Mystic Falls. In the hope that her golden girl cousin, Elena Gilbert will be a good influence on their daughter. But they didn't spare a thought to Mystic Falls other inhabitants. Elenas boyfriend included. Soon Paige's life is spiraling out of control in ways she could never of imagined.


New town, new me. They were words to live by, Paige thought as she sucked in a breath in a futile attempt to stop her mind going into overdrive. She was so nervous that she was literally shaking. Mystic Falls couldn't be that bad, could it? Her hands were shaking as she gathered her dark brown hair into a pony-tail. It was a nightmare, thick, with wild curls and ringlets sticking out everywhere. The taxi pulled up in front of the huge house where Elena was staying. It was a really hot day and Spring break had just started so Paige was wearing dark blue denim shorts and a black tank top. Elena's house had been burnt down in some freak fire so she was staying here. Paige's jaw hit the floor, as this was the biggest house she'd ever seen. Then she saw her cousin sauntering down the drive. When Elena saw Paige looking a big grin spread on her face and she smiled and waved to Paige. Paige felt obliged to do the same although the awkwardness of the whole situation made her want to die inside.

After what happened at home, her parents thought it would be good for Paige to get out of town for a while and Spring break was the perfect opportunity. Her parents also thought that her golden girl cousin would be the perfect role model for Paige as she'd coped so well with the loss of her family, her parents and then her aunt Jenna and then their close friend Alaric. Paige's mum went ballistic when Paige pointed out how weird being close friends with your teacher was. Honestly Paige thought they would change their mind on the whole sending her away for summer. But here she was.

Paige handed the driver $50 before awkwardly climbing out. Elena paused a couple of feet away; debating whether or not to hug her cousin. Paige wanted to snort out loud at how false Elena was; the last time they'd seen each other they'd been seven so hugging was hardly necessary. That was when Paige noticed the guy standing behind Elena, why hadn't she seen him sooner? Damn, she thought as her dark eyes brushed over him. They were too dark for her liking, it was almost impossible to distinguish her pupil. Back to the guy, he was fucking hot. Like really super-hot, he was tall with sun kissed skin and hazel eyes, his nose was classic and pointed he had a strong jaw and hair the colour of tea with a touch of milk.

"Hey Paige, this is Stefan" Elena jerked a thumb back at the cutie, he waved. "He's the super scary land lord that tries to charge you for _everything." _

Stefan smirked and offed Paige a hand which she shook, despite her butterflies. "Hey, welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm the fore mentioned scary land lord."

Paige put on a big smile, "Oh I can tell, you look terrifying." She smirked, trying to channel her inner Roxy. No matter how much Paige hated her she had to admit that Roxy knew boys.

Stefan and Elena helped Paige unload all of her bags from the taxi and move them up to her room on the second floor. Then Stefan excused himself, much to Paige's disappointment. Elena gave her a 'quick' tour of the house. But since the house was huge the tour was seemed to last forever, or maybe it was the awkwardness that made it seem long? Paige just found it even cringey-er how it was only her who felt the awkwardness, Elena was just babbling away as though they were the best of friends.

Finally they arrived back to Paige's bedroom and Elena left her alone to unpack in peace. Just before she left Elena mentioned that Stefan's older brother lived here too. That information sparked a curiosity in Paige; she intended to find out whether he was as hot as his baby brother or not.

Paige couldn't help but love the room she was in, although she had hoped that she'd hate it because then it would be another thing to yell at her parents over. But she just couldn't hate it. The room was huge or bigger than her old room at least. The bed was king sized and it was leather, plus it had been positioned in the centre of the room, the sheets were dark blue and made from silk. Then just as Paige thought that her bed couldn't get any better she discovered that a TV popped up from the foot of the bed. Directly across from the door was a huge window, the cream curtains had been pulled back and in front of the window was a desk. There was a door in the wall closet to the foot of the bed that lead to then ensuit, but Paige hadn't gotten the chance to look in there yet, along that wall in the corner nearest the window was a big old oak closet for Paige to unpack her stuff into. Elena had pre-packed it with hangers, that made Paige hate her a little less. Only a little. Once she'd finished unpacking Paige settled down at the desk and opened her diary.

**Dear Diary, **

**I have finally arrived in Mystic Falls and quite frankly it looks lame. Seriously the town is tiny and I don't know anyone here. I still can't believe my parents sent me to this dump! I can't believe they chose to believe some stupid rumour and some stupid rumour starting whore over me. Their own daughter! Family just let you down. Or my family do, I can't speak for everyone. Well at least last year taught me one thing: be careful who you trust. I hate Roxy. I. HATE. HER. You can't even begin to comprehend how much I hate her, the bitch ruined my life. And she ruined any chance I had with Milo. But I'm getting of topic again. Mystic Falls. That's what I'm writing about. I'm supposed to be staying with my holy-er than life cousin Elena Gilbert and after spending about twenty minutes in her company I want to shoot myself. She's just so…perky. It annoys the crap out of me, like bitch life isn't all kittens and rainbows. It's okay to frown. But on the plus side her land lord/ roomie is really hot and I'm hoping his brother- who lives here too, is just as hot. God I feel judged just for thinking that the guys hot, this is ridiculous. I need to get over it; I mean it was just a stupid rumour. Well a bunch of stupid rumours, I'm letting people's opinions of me have too much of a hold on me. I can't look at guys let alone talk to them without feeling like people are looking at me or whispering about me. I am actually getting paranoid. I hate Roxy. That phrase is turning into my new mantra: I hate Roxy. I hate Roxy. I hate Roxy. Maybe Mystic Falls will be good for me after all. **

**Paige. **


End file.
